Memories: A Vampire Knight Fanfic
by BalloonAdrift
Summary: SPOILERS: Chapter 49. After a year, Zero has become a full-fledged vampire hunter. What happens when he meets a level E whose's incredibly similar to Yuuki?


Memories

A _Vampire Knight_ fanfic by Balloonadrift

A/N: This is a Vampire Knight fanfic. :P. I haven't been very active lately. Let's just say that I've had a LOT of work to do at school. No time, no time. This idea just kind of..popped into my head ( that happens quite often, actually. I just never get around to writing them down. ) Actually, when this idea popped into my head, I was dissecting a rat. It wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon, so I sat down and jotted down the main ideas.

This oneshot is set right after chapter 49, after the one year jump.  It is written in Zero's POV ( cause he's so damn sexy :3) Read on to understand the story! Enjoy, and after you finish, inch that little clicker to the beautiful green comments button at the bottom of the page and drop me a message! 

Hearts,

BalloonAdrift

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting. Pale beams of light streamed through the thin layer of clouds, tinting the sky with shades of red and orange. I tightened my grip on my gun, finger brushing the polished trigger on the weapon hidden in my pocket. I had to get to my target quickly. They were weaker when the sun was present. I wanted to get it over with.

My target was a level E whom had recently escaped, wreaking havoc on the small town, draining bodies left and right. _Young. Reckless._ Sighing tiredly, I brushed a tangle of silver hair from my face, scanning the crowded sidewalk with weary eyes. The faint odor of blood filled my nostrils. I was close. The sky began to darken, and I quickened my pace through the bustling crowd, weaving in and out of the masses of bodies with inhuman grace. I _hated_ it. The unnatural beauty, the incredible grace, the elegant strength-I hated it _all_. I hated he fact that I was a bloodsucking monster. I hated the fact that my throat often screamed for blood. I hated vampires. I was going to end it _all_.

I passed many people on the street, completely absorbed in my own thoughts. A gaggle of girls passed by, tittering as their eyes raked my body. One nudged the other, and they giggled, blushing. I didn't even bother to look twice at them, and when we passed, disappointment was clear on their faces.

Really, I was a monster. Horrible. Bloodthirsty. And yet, I still hunted for vampires, essentially my kind. The vampire who was a vampire hunter. I chuckled darkly at the irony, turning a corner to follow the blood trail. The scent got stronger, and I stopped in the middle of the dark alleyway. My hand tightened around the gun, and I scanned the landscape. The sun had set, only dimly lighting the sky. There was a faint rustle of fabric, and I stopped, listened. Slowly, I drew the gun from my pocket.

A small figure swathed in dirty fabric leapt lightly from the top of the building, landing a few feet away from me. It wobbled ungainly on its feet, dark mahogany hair swaying in the breeze. It reeked of blood and death.

I raised my gun, removing the safety and aiming for its head. The head lifted, revealing the face of a young girl, no older than fifteen. She had a thin, almond shaped face and large brownish red eyes rimmed with thick lashes. Dark brown hair tumbled into her face and around her shoulders, brushing her prominent collarbones. Bloody, dirt covered rags hung limply from her frame. The moonlight shimmered on the alabaster skin.

I did a double take. She looked…just like…_her_. The level E looked just like the woman I had loved, the woman that I had lost. She looked just like Yuuki Cross. _No. Impossible_. She was gone, torn from my life by that goddamned pureblood, Kuran.

Her large brown eyes were rimmed with red. They scruitinized me warily, and her body was coiled and tensed to spring. I tightened my grip on the gun, tensing for the trigger. I slid my other hand into my black coat, pulling out the order for execution. I tried to pull the trigger, but my hand had frozen. _Yuuki.._

_For most of my life, I was alone. My family had been brutally killed, my brother marked a traitor. Then, I met her. Yuuki Cross. From the beginning, she was at my side. Always there. During our childhood together, I never told her about my past. Never told her that I was destined to fall to a level E state, to become a bloodthirsty monster. She was always there, the candle to my moth. I fell in love with her. _

_Then, I met him. Kaname Kuran. The pureblood vampire. Yuuki adored him. I hated him. But, the way she smiled when she was with him, the way her eyes got all warm when she looked at him…that alone, her happiness, made me content as well. _

_Although I knew about her feelings for the pureblood, I continued pining for her, dreaming that one day, she would come to me. Foolish. Still, even as the years passed, her chocolate brown eyes never failed to make my heart beat faster every time our eyes connected._

_Then, it happened. The secret that I had worked so hard to conceal was revealed. I bit her one night, overcome by the horrible lusting for blood. Even through the pain and misery that I had hurt her, I had to admit that her blood tasted…wonderful. It was like heroin to me, taking away the pain. I was addicted. I hated myself for it, every time my lips would brush her skin, slicing through the muscle to drink the sweet blood beneath. And yet, I lusted for more. _

_Years passed, and then Kuran took her from me. Swept her away, and I was alone once more. The candle had been carried off, stolen to warm another. It was cold once more. _

The level E was still staring at me, her dark eyes naïve and wondering. I cocked the gun, preparing to shoot. She glided forwards, eyes curious rather than crazed. I kept the gun raised, watching her every move, tensed to pull the trigger at any moment. She was almost right in my face now, and raised a bloodstained hand, simply holding it still in the air, palm raised towards me. Her liquid brown eyes were captivating, just like Yuuki's.

Warily, I raised my free hand, touching my palm to hers. A faint smile played on her lips, her expression to gentle and controlled for a level E. _What?_ I wondered. She smiled wider, flashing her glittering teeth. Her hand brushed my face. They were warm. I flinched.

I dropped my hand, backing away quickly, still keeping the gun in the ready position. Suddenly, her eyes hollowed out, flashing red, and she bared her fangs, lunging at me. Surprised, I pulled the trigger. The vampire collapsed in a heap, quickly disintegrating into ashes and sand.

As the ashes were carried away in the breeze, I could hear a faint voice. _Zero…_I looked up at the building to see a tall, lithe figure with flowing brown hair sprinting away from the alleyway. _Yuuki_. I smiled. She hadn't changed at all.

A/N: YAY! I'm done! It was a drabble, very rough. I hoped you enjoyed it, and please comment!


End file.
